Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an apparatus and a method for depositing materials. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to a atomic layer deposition chambers with a plurality of substrate carriers for continuous processing of substrates.
In the field of semiconductor processing, flat-panel display processing or other electronic device processing, vapor deposition processes have played an important role in depositing materials on substrates. As the geometries of electronic devices continue to shrink and the density of devices continues to increase, the size and aspect ratio of the features are becoming more aggressive, e.g., feature sizes of 0.07 μm and aspect ratios of 10 or greater. Accordingly, conformal deposition of materials to form these devices is becoming increasingly important.
During an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process, reactant gases are sequentially introduced into a process chamber containing a substrate. Generally, a first reactant is introduced into a process chamber and is adsorbed onto the substrate surface. A second reactant is then introduced into the process chamber and reacts with the first reactant to form a deposited material. A purge step may be carried out between the delivery of each reactant gas to ensure that the only reactions that occur are on the substrate surface. The purge step may be a continuous purge with a carrier gas or a pulse purge between the delivery of the reactant gases.
There is an ongoing need in the art for apparatuses and methods of rapidly and efficiently processing substrates by atomic layer deposition.